Why Do I Love You?
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: Okay this is a songflick. SasukeXSakura. oneshot.


ChibiSakuraUchiha101 - ChibiSakuraUchiha101 here and Karin and Ami how about you do the opening and disclaimer.

Karin - Fine. But I'm only doing this cuz Sasuke-kun has.

Ami - Same with me. I'm only doing this cuz Sasuke-kun has.

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 - Okay then. -grins evilly-

Karin and Ami - ChibiSakuraUchiha101 does **_not_** own Naruto cuz if she did we will be dating Sasuke-k- AAAHHHHH

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 and Sakura dumped toilet water, mud, throw up, and dog shit on them.

Karin - You bitchs.

Ami - What was in that!!!!??!!!!!!!!

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 and Sakura - -grin evilly- Toilet water, mud, throw up, and dog shit.

Karin and Ami - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 - Shall we?

Sakura - We shall.

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 and Sakura - -grin evilly- GAI! LEE! GET OVER HERE!!!!!!

Gai and Lee come up running.

Gai and Lee - YES!!!!!!

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 and Sakura - -whisper- Those two girls want to make-out with you two. -grin evilly-

Gai and Lee - YES!!!!!! -walk over to Karin and Ami and start to make-out-

Karin and Ami - -try to push them off but can't-

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 and Sakura - VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura - ChibiSakuraUchiha101 and I are going to torture them for awhile and in ChibiSakuraUchiha101's other stories! Anyways ChibiSakuraUchiha101 does not own Naruto if she did she wouldn't be here right now she will be in Japan! Tokyo, Japan speaking japanese!

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 - Okay! Please read and review! And on with the story! And I don't own this song ANBU Three Days Grace does.

* * *

**Why Do I Love You?**

Love Is Stange! Is It Not?

* * *

" talking " 

_' thinking '_

_song_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_**Somewhere In Sound**_

Sasuke woke up to the radio as a alarm. _' I told Orochimaru don't use the radio as a alarm,' _Sasuke thought then he listened more into the song.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_**In Konoha: At Sakura's House**_

Sakura woke up to her radio and she laid in her bed till after the first verse. She got up and was going to get dressed and took a shower but insted she went to her computer and downloaded the song that was playing on the radio.

Then she got dressed in a red tank-top with a small white circle on the back, a white skirt with black shorts underneath it, and black ninja shoes that went up to her shin. She then got her ipod which was black with a pink sakura blossom on the back and left her house.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**_Back In Sound_**

Sasuke didn't know why but he just had to download that song from the radio onto his ipod which was black with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. Sasuke went outside because he had to make sure that no one was around.

But for some reason he just let he's feet take him wherever they wanted to go for once as he just listened to the song.

_Everytime we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

**_Back In Konoha_**

Sakura was suppose to go to the hospital but since she was listening to her ipod she just let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go thinking they would take her to the hospital.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

**_With Sasuke_**

Sasuke just notice he was going straight to a place were he didn't want to go. He tried to go back to Sound but he's feet wouldn't let him. Then a picture of Sakura crying trying to get him not to go to Sound flashed through his mind.

_' Sakura? Why did I picture her? ' _Sasuke asked himself.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

**_With Sakura_**

Sakura just notcied she went to Konoha gates. She tried to turn around and leave but she couldn't. Then she saw a figure coming towards Konoha gates.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

**_With Sasuke_**

Sasuke saw he was coming close to Konoha gates. Then he saw a figure with pink hair. _' Sakura,' _Sasuke thought.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate _

_You love me_

**_With Sakura_**

The figure came in close and who she saw was _' Sasuke,'_ Sakura thought. Then Sasuke came straight into Konoha and walked to her. " S...sasuke-...kun," Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked down at her as she looked up at him.

Sasuke turned off Sharingan and onyx met emerald. Then Sasuke whispered " Sakura."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

They couldn't take the space between them anymore. The next thing they knew Sakura had her arms around his neck as Sasuke had his arms around her waste kissing passionately.

* * *

ChibiSakuraUchiha101 - Finally it's done. I thought up the plot last night listening to the song. And I know it's probably bad. T.T -crys- 

Sakura - As I comfort ChibiSakuraUchiha101 please review and Ja ne! -hugs SakuraUchiha101-

Karin and Ami are running from Gai and Lee smelling awful.

Sakura - Oh yeah! This might be a one shot or a story based on your reviews! But if there is only five or less by two days from now it's a one shot. Ja ne!


End file.
